


Warm You Up

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frigid, Jealousy, Warm, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Dean is one jealous man.





	

“YOU CANT AFFORD TO BE THAT CARELESS y/n!” Dean screamed at you.  
“YOU KNOW? THAT’S INCREDIBLY RICH COMING FROM YOU! KING OF RECKLESSNESS… AND BAD MUSIC!” You screamed back. Dean was pissed off at you because you had gone after him and Sam on a hunt when he had told you not to. You had only received a measly cut as you saved Sam from the . Dean however, he couldn’t be grateful now could he? Nope, his overprotective side came out. You absolutely despised that. You had shown up and according to Dean threw off the whole plan to kill the chupacabra. He blamed you for putting Sam in harm’s way in the first place. You had actually saved Sam.  
“MY MUSIC IS BAD? OKAY THAT’S AWESOME COMING FROM YOU, YOU DON’T EVEN LIKE GOOD MUSIC.. OR MOVIES. ACDC IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN NSTINK. YOU’RE JUST SO UGH!” Dean began using anything he could to piss you off even more.  
“SO WHAT?” You ask feeling the inevitable slap in the face coming on.  
“Irresponsible, reckless, and…stupid.” He says now running out of adjectives to use for the way you threw yourself in front of Sam before Dean was there. You couldn’t let Sam get injured, or killed because you knew that would kill Dean. He would be sad if you died, but not as torn up as he would have been about Sam. Yes, it did hurt like one sharp slap in the face followed by a punch in the gut to know that. You were so in love with Dean though that it honestly hadn’t bothered you so much. Not until now when he was yelling at you, pretty much lying to your face about how much he would have hurt if you would have been killed. Like he showed. He was always a thousand times more concerned for Sam than you. He always went to Sam first to ensure that he was okay, it hurt you more than you ever let on.  
You didn’t reply. You simply grabbed your jacket and headed out of the hotel room.  
“Where are you going?” Dean asks.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like Sam is coming.” You throw back and continue to your car.  
~ ~ ~  
It hadn’t been long until you had stumbled across a hole- in- the- wall- bar. You barely waited for the bartender to come over and greet you before you even threw out that you wanted 6 shots of whiskey, and to keep the beer coming. You needed to desperately drink Dean off your mind. Dean wasn’t aware of the fact that you are in fact carrying a torch for him, a torch that blazes like a thousand suns. It wasn’t too long before you were goooood and drunk. You felt awesome, but even more awesome when people began to talk more about another supposed monster out in the woods. You would show Dean that you weren’t stupid! Oh you would definitely show him! You smirked as you sauntered your way out of the bar and to your car.

~ ~ ~  
Cold. That’s all you managed to register as you peeked your eyes open to the sound of a oddly familiar beeping. You looked over to your left and the sight before you caused your heart to clench. Dean was there, looking down at the ground a blank look in his eyes.  
“De-“ Was all you could get out before you started a coughing fit. Before you knew it Dean was beside you.  
“Hey, y/n how are you feeling?” He asked as he handed you a cup of water and pills after the fit subsided. Your head was pounding. You nodded in appreciation as you threw the pills back with a gulp of water. You should have known you would have a hangover.  
“What happened?” You asked him as he sat back down.  
“You tried to hunt while intoxicated. Another chup. You had found it but unfortunately it swiped you a few too many times and you collapsed. We found you early this morning in the snow out there freezing. You have about a thousand stitches and hypothermia.” He says.  
“Oh.” Was all you managed to say and then shivered as you pulled the covers higher.  
“Are you cold?” He asked as you slowly met his green eyes. You nodded your head and he went out of the room to get a nurse. Not even two minutes later Dean walked back in carrying multiple blankets with a doctor on his heels.  
“How are you feeling Mrs. Harrison?” The doctor asked and you knew Dean was using someone else’s insurance.  
“I’m great… maybe a little cold.” You said to the doctor who nodded.  
“Well, I’m afraid that we can’t let you take all those blankets Sir.” The doctor said and turned to Dean.  
“Look, my wife has hypothermia, and if she wanted the freakin sun, you would pull some space mission out of your ass and give her the sun. You can’t give these blankets to her my ass.” Dean said staring the doctor down until the doctor gave up and turned to you.  
“You sides are nice and stitched, but we’d like to keep you here for a while to make sure everything is okay with you before discharging you.” He said to you. You nodded and turned towards Dean.  
“Well, Mr. Harrison I’ve never seen you verbally abuse a doctor like that.”  
“yes you have.” He said rolling his eyes.  
“Not for me.” You say.  
“You’ve never done this before, and I realize it’s probably because of what was said. I’m sorry, but sometimes you are a pain in the ass.” He said to you.  
“Leave then, I’m a grown woman I can take care of myself. Tell Sam I said bye.”  
“y/n, we aren’t leaving. Sam is out there hunting down that thing that hurt you.” Dean says.  
“What? Sam hunting alone? I thought I’d never see the day.”  
“What?”  
“Since I’ve gotten here the only person you ever worry about is Sam, you never ask how I’m doing, or if I’m okay it’s always Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam.”  
“No, I worry about you too.” He says.  
“Yeah right.”  
“I do! Ask Sam! He always yells at me to shut up. I care about you a lot.” Dean says meeting your gaze. The heat from his gaze alone in that moment probably chased away any remaining cold.  
“What? You’ve never shown it.” You say and before you even knew it Dean was kissing you. When he pulled away you smiled.  
“Want to be my personal heater?” You asked as you patted the bed. Dean smirked.  
“I’d love to warm you up, I thought you’d never ask.” He said as he climbed in behind you.  
 


End file.
